1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to a one piece container having a recessed corner pour spout contained within a conventional rectangular shape. The pour spout is formed by indenting a side of the container at an edge thereof and extending the side situated below the spout to an edge of the spout, thereby forming a generally rectangular shape and increasing the stackability as well as allowing the pour spout to extend closer to the opening receiving the fluid. The container also includes a graduated scale extending longitudinally down a side of the container opposite the pour spout and across the bottom of the container thereby enabling an accurate measurement of the remaining fluid within the container and providing a visual aid as to whether the container is completely empty prior to disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of containers including various pour spouts have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,505; 3,493,146; 5,065,914; 5,406,994 and 5,613,574 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This invention relates to plastic dispensing containers, and consists more particularly in new and useful improvements in a plastic container of the type which is thermoformed from two hot sheets of plastic by a known method which includes the heat sealing of two container halves, providing a seam which joins the bounding edges of the respective halves, and wherein a dispensing tube is integrally formed on one side of the container in the plane of the fused seam.
A liquid container of rigid or semi-rigid thermoplastic resin material of substantially cubical form with a vertical front wall and a horizontal bottom wall connected by an angular transversely extending wall with a neck formed thereon through which the container is preferably filled and through which liquid may be dispensed from the container. On the neck is mounted a dispensing valve assembly which includes a valve sleeve slidably mounted in a positioning sleeve, with the latter sleeve slidably mounted within the neck and movable outwardly to move the outer portion of the valve sleeve from a protected position, inwardly of the front vertical wall, to an extended dispensing position outwardly beyond said wall, means being provided for holding the positioning sleeve in its outer extended position. In addition, the valve sleeve is provided with a shroud arrangement for normally enclosing the outer end of the positioning sleeve and a tamper-proof seal arrangement connected between the valve sleeve and the neck for showing whether either the valve sleeve or the positioning sleeve has been moved from its original position. Also, vent means is provided for allowing entrance of air into the container for the dispensing operation.
A thermoplastic container molded in a single piece includes a storing body and a pouring tube. A pivoting means or hinge for the tube is obtained by the formation of two recessed pyramids on two lateral walls such that the pivoting of the tube takes place by inner surfaces, which are incorporated in the break in the articulation, folding up flat.
A pour spout for conducting a liquid, such as fuel, from a portable ventless container to a tank which includes a mechanism for enabling a user to readily determine when the tank is full and when fluid flow from the portable container into the tank has stopped. The mechanism includes a window in a wall of the container and a deflector connected to the pour spout which extends into the interior of the container for directing air bubbles entering the container through the pour spout toward the window. The window permits a user to visually determine when the displaced air bubbles stop flowing which is an indication that the tank is full and flow of the liquid has stopped. The window may be in the form of a translucent thin wall section, a transparent pane mounted in the wall, or the container itself may be translucent throughout so that the displaced air bubbles may be seen when directed to a location adjacent a wall. The container also includes a carrying handle and a pouring handle located in such a manner that the center of gravity of the container is located closely adjacent to a vertical line passing through the point of support of a user's hand on the pouring handle during a pouring operation.